El aire huele a pólvora
by 404
Summary: Naruto/Sasuke. La vida cambia completamente cuando la guerra civil empieza y se dispone a balancear el estatus entre ricos y pobres. Los apellidos grandes caen primero. Especialmente aquellos que tienen raíces malditas. Dentro del caos, sobreviviendo a la cacería de un nuevo holocausto, los maldecidos grabarán con fuego sus recuerdos más hermosos para no morir.
1. Prólogo

**EL AIRE HUELE A PÓLVORA**

* * *

_**Avisos: **__Dedicado a la señora panqueques, Café Amargo para todos, porque fue ella la que me incursionó al fandom, embrujándome con este par de bribones y animó considerablemente a publicar esto. He de admitir que el cuento iba encaminado a otro espacio, más personal y conflictivo, pero después lo pensé y comencé a instalarme aquí._

_Oh, sí, de alguna forma no pude colocarlo en el resumen, pero vengo fuertemente acogida por la esencia de X-MEN. Un universo alterno fiel, espero. Aunque, bueno, eso iré tejiéndolo poco a poco. Tap tap tap_

_Inspirada en la corta vida de Haku, cuyo pasado y palabras siguen tatuándomelo en mi memoria como uno de los personajes más encantadores de la serie._

_Agradezco la visita de aquellos que han entrado. _

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Todo empezó cuando sus padres salieron de casa y escuchó gritar a su madre desde el patio. Itachi, sabiendo lo que ocurría, se levantó del sofá corriendo rápidamente hasta las escaleras, escalándola a trompicones. La boca se le abría en un compás jadeante, corto y vertiginoso, filtrándose en ecos hasta las esquinillas sombrías donde el ocaso se negaba iluminar.

Itachi dobló en una esquina y se sumergió en el pasillo oscuro del fondo, abriendo la puerta de madera metiéndose dentro. Con la opaca luz naranja que entraba por la ventana, observó a su hermano de siete años sobre la cama; en la misma segura posición que lo habían dejado sus padres antes de irse. Un brillo escarlata le encendió los ojos.

Avanzó veloz, deslizando los pies pálidos y desnudos en la alfombra peluda y oscura. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la cama, estiró los brazos y sujetó a Sasuke con delicadeza, tratando de la mejor manera posible no despertarlo. Entonces se apresuró al salir de la recámara, congelándose en las penumbras por un instante.

El corazón de Sasuke lo tranquilizó. Era tanta su paz, su constancia y calidez. Ajena e inocente al ruido que poco a poco se aproximaba a desgarrarlo todo. Sonrió acariciándole la mata negra y ondulada que cubría su pequeñísima cabeza. A fin de cuentas, pensaba en su amargura, ¿cuándo podrían estar nuevamente así?

Un silencio denso lo sosegó, silente como si hubiera quedado sordo. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo que sus padres no hubieran regresado o al menos, dieran señales de seguir vivos. Siguió estático por un par de minutos más, e inquieto de pronto por la eterna mudez, caminó a paso raudo hasta el ático de la casa, casi tropezándose con el niño en brazos cuando todo estalló, los gritos regresar con el doble de fuerzas y la puerta principal se abrió violentamente, chirriando como desalmada.

Sasuke se agitó en su abrazo, asustado, temblando confuso.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy.

Inconscientemente lo apretó, sintiendo el cuerpecito cálido, adentrándose en el matorral de cosas viejas que su madre había recolectado y abandonado en el ático. Era el lugar perfecto para esconderse.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke vio cómo su hermano lo escondía debajo de unos baúles y lo enrollaba entre unas mantas polvorientas. Se asustó porque Itachi, pese a la sonrisa que le regalaba, se notaba nervioso y sus manos temblaban mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Tenía miedo.

—Quédate aquí. No hagas ruido.

Después de una sonrisa más franca que la anterior, Itachi salió a ciegas por el camino que suponía habían pasado antes. Las telas blancas de velo brillaban como las telarañas en los bosques oscuros. Agudizó el oído y su pecho latió con fuerza, escuchando unas pesadas pisadas clavándose en los escalones. La sensación de miedo se intensificó, fertilizada por la oscuridad y esas extrañas cosquillas que sentía a lo largo de la cara, como si algún insecto estuviera caminándole sobre la piel. No iba a gritar. Su hermano le había ordenado que no lo hiciera.

De pronto, una inexplicable mudez lo intimidó, haciendo sus oídos zumbar, dándole una sensación de sordera. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allá fuera?

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Sasuke se exaltó, abriendo los ojos hasta el tope. Esa voz fría y muerta nunca la había escuchado en su vida.

—No está aquí.

El hombre pareció reírse y Sasuke se hundió más en su escondite.

—No mientas, niño —escuchó la voz amortiguada más cerca, subiendo lo que restaban de escalones. Unos pasos casi inaudibles al fondo le dieron a entender que no era el único desconocido que pisaba la casa en donde vivía—. Haz las cosas más fáciles, ¿quieres? No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Hay más personas que deben registrarse.

—Estoy solo —insistió Itachi, con la voz seria y práctica que hacía enorgullecer a su padre. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y casi gritó cuando escuchó el sonido de una bala perforando el techo de su casa. Algo impactó contra el suelo después, algo parecido a un costal de patatas.

—¡Lleven a ese niño con sus padres y registren la casa! ¡Si encuentran a su hermano, mátenlo!

Otras balas más penetraron las paredes y Sasuke se creyó capaz de olisquear el fuerte y desagradable olor a pólvora. Escuchó puertas abrirse, cosas romperse y gritos perdiéndose entre tanto caos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba acompañado por sudor frío y casi podía jurar que le castañeaban los dientes.

No gritaba, y no solamente porque su hermano se lo había pedido, sino porque no podía. Su garganta estaba cerrada y las lágrimas seguían mojándole las mejillas y el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Y bien? —habló el hombre de la voz muerta después de varios minutos—. ¿Lo encontraron?

Sasuke apenas oía lo que decía, como si se encontrara al fondo de una bañera llena de agua.

—No, señor. Pero encontramos ropa y fotografías. El niño existe.

—Por supuesto que existe —apostilló—, y probablemente esté maldito también.

No alcanzó a escuchar algo más. El grito agudo de su madre y después el sonido ensordecedor e inconfundible de las balas fue lo único que ocupó su cabeza. La gente extraña salió de la casa y la balacera empezó de nuevo, filtrándose en sus tímpanos hasta hacerlo desear arrancarse la orejas.

Palabras perdidas le taladraban.

—¡Que no escape!

—¡No mires sus ojos! ¡Es un niño maldito!

—Mátalo, ¡está escapando!

—¡Dispárale en los ojos!

—¡No!

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quién se había escapado? ¿A quién querían matar? ¿Por qué? ¿Su madre se encontraba bien? ¿Itachi, su padre? ¿Qué ocurría?

No quería pensar que alguien cercano había muerto. No, no deseaba que su madre y padre junto a su hermano lo estuvieran. Quería creer que alguien había prendido la televisión y apretado accidentalmente el botón del volumen hasta lo más alto. Deseaba que todo fuera parte de una pesadilla.

—¡Niño! —escuchó que le llamaban desde la plata baja y sólo apretó los párpados aún más. Itachi dijo que no hablara, que no se moviera. Itachi era inteligente. Sabía lo que hacía. Sabía lo que le decía.

—¡Sal de donde estés!, ¡Es tu última oportunidad!

Itachi dijo que guardara silencio. Itachi dijo que no se moviera. Itachi…

—¡Te lo advertimos!

Los gritos de la muchedumbre protestante lo alertaron, oyendo por accidente palabras atropelladas que, aparte de los gritos llenos de malas palabras y maldiciones, le resultaban confusos. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Debía bajar como ese señor se lo ordenaba? ¿Su hermano estaría arrepintiéndose de lo que le había dicho? ¿Por qué estaban gritándoles de esa manera? ¿Por qué su madre de pronto había dejado de hacerlo? ¿Se habría desmayado? Y su hermano, ¿a dónde lo habían llevado? ¿Por qué no subía por él?

—¡No lo hagan! —rugió alguien de fuera, armando un alboroto que le sacó un escalofrío más profundo—. ¡Es un niño! ¡Todavía no cumple los diez años!

Gasolina líquida se derramó en el suelo alfombrado y sobre los preciosos muebles de cojín y madera oscura. Incluso bañaron las fotografías pegadas en la pared y los pasillos del segundo piso. El gentío en la calle gritaba, pero no escuchaba a su madre ni a su padre, perdidos quizás entre tantas voces. Itachi no gritaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, por eso no lo echaba de menos. ¿Debía salir?

—_¡Cerillos! ¡Traigan cerillos! ¡Quiero la casa oliendo a gasolina, bañen todo lo que vean!_

Sasuke se zangoloteó en el escondite, quitándose las mantas viejas de encima y apartando los baúles de su camino. Si pedían cerillos, era por qué iban a quemar la casa con él si no salía pronto. El olor a gasolina lo ahogaba.

Tropezó varias veces contra el piso, raspándose las rodillas y la cara, pero no desistió hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando lo logró, quiso llorar: estaba atorada. Itachi la había cerrado con llave desde el otro lado. El desconsuelo lo asaltó cuando vio el fuego naranja y rojo iluminando de lejos la hendidura inferior de la puerta. El incendio había comenzado tragando el primer piso, derritiendo todo a su paso.

Con las rodillas temblando, corrió hasta la pared del fondo, palpándola con desesperación, buscando una ventanilla escondida o un agujero que lo ayudara salir de lo que se había convertido de pronto su escena de muerte. Hacía muchísimo calor, el humo estaba por entrar y las llamas mordían la puerta con una espantosa rapidez. No podía dejar de gritar y el dolor de la pérdida se profundizaba, porque pensaba en su hermano y sus padres.

Sasuke quería creer que Itachi iría por él, que los cuatro escaparían y vivirían en los bosques junto a las hadas que su madre adoraba dibujarle en hojas de papel perfumado. Pero no fue así y el techo cayó crujiendo en el piso, arrastrándolo al infierno de llamas que se comía la casa desde abajo.


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

"_Puntas agudas ensucian el cielo _

_como la sangre en la tierra. _

_Diles a esos hombres que traten de usar _

_a cambio de las armas, su cabeza"_

_León Gieco_

* * *

En el aire se respiraba el doloroso olor de la pólvora, la guerra y la muerte. Habían pasado cinco años desde que aquella lucha por la justicia se transformó en un caos chocante y atroz; donde aquellos idealismos solemnes y orgullosos que se alzaban en el rostro de la gente, cayeron al olvido acompañando el heroísmo de sus líderes muertos.

Lejos quedaban los días tranquilos, donde familias podían disfrutar del fresco olor de los parques verdes; aquellos que ahora, tan extensos como marchitos, se habían convertido en un refugio para vagabundos y desquiciados. Las avenidas, antes limpias y pintorescas que presumían un desfile de casas bien hechas, sólo era un triste paraje gris soportando escombros negros y cachivaches apestosos.

A mediados de julio, en uno de esos días de calor insufrible y asfixiante, el cielo azul casi no podía verse por las nubes de polvo que iban y venían, espesas por los tiroteos y cañonazos abundantes. Incluso el sol, quién de todos modos se las ingeniaba para matar con su calor, era un círculo en llamas lejano que no dolía mirar; avergonzado quizás por hacerlos todavía más miserables.

—¿Es todo?

Un cuerpo joven, vestido con pantalón mezclilla y una vieja sudadera naranja, se deslizó por el hueco de una ventana cubierta de tablones astillados. Sus brazos, desnudos porque se había subido las mangas hasta los codos, tenían unos cuantos raspones recién hechos. Cauteloso, abrazó con fuerza la gran bolsa blanca de plástico que un par de brazos le extendían.

—No olvides mandarle saludos a Sakura de mi parte —le pidió la mujer, escondida en las sombras de su guarida—. Dile también que si quiere, puedo seguir enseñándole unos trucos de medicina. Esa Tsunade no puede saberlo todo —rió—. Ah, por cierto, metí una chaqueta verde. Recálcale muy bien a Iruka que es un regalo para él y que ni se le ocurra cortarlo para hacerles calcetines, ya lo conoceré—. Ese tono burlesco hizo sonreír a ambos, porque sólo Iruka era capaz de eso y más. Un poco más seria, agregó—: Ten mucho cuidado, porque aunque sea de día, esos militares no se contienen para hacerle la vida más dura a la gente. Cuida tu boca, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando finalmente asintió un tanto renuente, sacándole un resoplido de advertencia a la mujer, tapó el hueco por el que había salido y ella se perdió en la oscuridad de la casa.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, quitándose algo de polvo de yeso y miró una vez más la ventana por donde había salido. Probablemente la vieja tenía un rostro serio y hosco, curtida por la edad y las experiencias, pero Naruto veía como su bondad continuaba refulgiendo al fondo de sus tristes ojos negros. Quizás en la bolsa no habría demasiadas cosas, ropa usada y apolillada más que nada, pero estaba llena de las buenas intenciones de Chiyo y serviría para que algunos de los nuevos huérfanos se arroparan en las noches.

Inspirado, el rubio se enjugó el sudor que le resbalaba de la frente, pegándose lo más que podía a la delgada sombra que se formaba del techo vetusto y puntiagudo de las casas que aún lograban mantenerse en pie. Observó las calles de piedra zigzagueante, curtidas por el peso de los tanques y la fuerza de las armas, incluso algunas fisuras lucían tan grandes y profundas que parecían hechas más por bestias que por humanos.

Con humor negro, pensó que no estaba muy errado, tanto metafórica como literalmente. A veces ese juego de significados lo llevaba a burlarse de sí mismo, a negarse como tal, sintiéndose un hipócrita de grandes dimensiones. Falso, pero al mismo tiempo, verdadero. No era como si engañara a los demás, se contestó al brincar una lata que apareció en su camino, sólo guardaba secretos. Y a veces, añadió cohibido, también los de los demás.

Al adentrarse a una callejuela inclinada, chocó de improvisto con las miradas huecas de unas personas que aún seguían llorando a sus muertos, empapando el suelo con lágrimas y sudor. Arrugó el gesto. Era tan difícil mirarlos, porque era imposible ayudarlos una vez entraban a ese estado catatónico. Él, que lo había intentado un millón de veces, lo sabía más que nadie.

No obstante, cuando lo hacía y se mordía muy duro el corazón por dentro, sólo era para darse fuerzas; grabárselo muy hondo en la cabeza para no terminar como ellos cuando la desgracia le tomara desprevenido. Aunque era demasiado duro, especialmente cuando sabía que podía terminar mucho peor que todos ellos juntos.

Un escalofrío le puso la piel de gallina cuando se llenó de pensamientos oscuros, sacudiéndose fuertemente la cabeza para espantarlos. No era momento para pensar tonterías.

Dobló una esquina, viendo con desinterés al hombre ebrio que descansaba contra un bote de basura, soltando un fétido aroma rancio, con la boca abierta y los ojos muertos. Había más hombres como ese, unos que en su desgracia olvidaban cubrirse hasta del sol, y sólo querían estar lo suficientemente perdidos para no sentir la muerte cuando viniera por ellos. La gente caminaba sin esperanzas, asustada y mugrienta, buscando cosas útiles en los basureros. Era horrible para él ver cómo el espíritu de todos flaqueaba vez tras vez, hundiéndose en la tierra como una gota de lluvia lo hace en tierra muerta.

Resopló dando pasos largos. Ese pensamiento derrotista de las personas seguía dándole arcadas, no sólo por su penosa compasión, sino más bien por el repugnante egoísmo que le transmitían. Muchos de los niños habían quedado huérfanos por esa estúpida razón: con tanto sufrimiento a cuestas, sus padres preferían suicidarse antes que hacerse cargo de ellos.

Negándose a seguir mascando esas cosas, porque si seguía haciéndolo agarraría a uno de esos hombres del cuello y les gritaría en vano un par de verdades por un largo rato, Naruto apretó los puños y caminó todavía más deprisa, cruzando calles y pateando escombros, hasta llegar a una de las avenidas principales.

La plaza lo recibió más tranquila de lo que se esperaba. Con tanto calor, los soldados se mantenían confinados en las sombras de sus campers con aire acondicionado; algunos tan descarados que incluso se habían quitado el caso, confiados de tener domadas a las personas, dando tragos largos a sus bebidas frías. Se relamió los labios al darles la espalda, sintiendo la boca seca y palpitante, ansiosa por sumergirse en la hielera de agua helada donde los soldados tenían los refrescos.

De inmediato, se dio cuenta que no era el único haciéndolo. Algunos ni siquiera parpadeaban, con la vista fija y perdida.

—¿Qué ven?

Al instante, y para orgullo del soldado, algunas personas trataron de enfocarse en otra cosa. Naruto quiso callarlo de inmediato con una tanda de su tan especial puñetazo _rompe-dientes_.

—¿Acaso quieren un poco, eh? —Siguió gritándoles el hombre, dirigiéndose hasta un hombre mayor, que veía totalmente perdido la botella transparente llena de agua—. Entonces bébanla del suelo, estoy más que seguro que así se sentirán como en casa.

Y tiró el medio litro del agua en la tierra, haciendo un pequeño charco que pisó después, arrojando el bote de plástico vacío en la frente curtida del viejo.

—¿No creen que soy una persona fabulosa? —volvió a gritar, divertido—. ¿Qué esperan para agradecerme? Malditos cerdos…

El anciano se estremeció al inclinarse, tan sediento que incluso pretendía agradecerle y comerse el lodo. A punto estaba de hacerlo cuando Naruto no pudo soportarlo más, explotando de pura indignación, arrojando la bolsa al suelo y señalando fieramente al oficial con el dedo extendido.

—¡Tú, bastardo abusivo!

El hombre echó una ojeada alrededor hasta toparse con el niño rubio que lo apuntaba y le gritaba de lejos. Una mujer al verlo, se cubrió la boca con las manos, abrazando a su hija y protegiéndola en su pecho, deseando que alguien callara a ese niño antes que fuera muy tarde. Rebelarse era causarles más dolor, abrir heridas viejas, recordarles lo que pudo ser y no fue.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —el soldado caminó hacia él, cogiendo la pistola que tenía atorada en el cinturón. Una malvada sonrisa burlona iba dibujándose en su boca conforme le daba alcance—. ¿Te molesta lo que acabo de hacerle a ese viejo repugnante? ¿Eh?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —le escupió arrugando el ceño, con los ojos azules furiosos—. ¡Nadie tiene derecho de tratar una persona así como tú lo haces! ¿No te enseñaron eso en la escuela qué?

El militar se carcajeó, enfadándolo todavía más.

—Resultaste ser una basurilla ruidosa —entretenido, colocó la boquilla de la pistola negra en la frente del rubio, donde el ceño se le fruncía más—. Pero mira cómo se te quita lo valiente nada más aprieto del gatillo. Aquí mandan los fuertes; y si no te callas, te mueres —y despectivamente agregó, parafraseándolo con un tono socarrón—: ¿No te enseñaron eso en la escuela o qué, _mocoso_?

Temblaba. El árido desierto donde estaba parado le llenaba de ira, como si absorbiera las malas vibras flotantes en el aire. Estaba tan furioso que casi no podía controlarse. Odiaba esos soldados, su indiferencia, su estúpida cobardía disfrazada de crueldad.

Sus dientes crujieron haciendo un sonido parecido a un gruñido. El corazón se le agitó de una violenta sacudida y su mente empezó a oscurecerse de un color escarlata. Pensó lo fácil que sería arrancarle la pistola de las manos y destruirla frente a sus petulantes ojos cafés. Los papeles finalmente se intercambiarían. Tan fuerte y letal se sentía que un poco más y...

_Lo prometiste._

El brillo rojizo que tenía en los ojos desapareció rápidamente, sustituido por un creciente miedo que hizo al soldado sonreír, satisfecho.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta?

Sí, ya se había dado cuenta. Había hecho una promesa importante y por eso no podía actuar de esa manera. No otra vez, no cuando era el punto de atención de todos y los soldados a lo lejos observaban asciendo sus armas, listos para capturarlo si hacía un movimiento en falso. Apretó los puños. Era demasiado peligroso arriesgarse.

—Seh, otro bocón cobarde que no entiende su situación… —El hombre disparó al cielo unas cuantas veces, riéndose de las personas que asustadas, se apresuraban a buscar un refugio. Mientras Naruto se quedaba de pie, congelado, frustrado y tembloroso, hundido en recuerdos hostiles; el soldado lo arrojó al suelo de una patada dura, disparándole un par de veces a la bolsa que estaba en el suelo—. ¡Anda, coge tus porquerías y vete de aquí! Das tanto asco, que si te mato, seguro este lugar apestaría mucho más. ¡Vete a llorarle a tu madre, si es que no está muerta por ahí! —Pateándolo de nuevo, le lanzó descuidadamente la bolsa, pisándole el pecho con brutalidad—. ¡Lárgate! ¡Fuera!

Herido tanto en el cuerpo y como en el orgullo, mordió sus labios con fuerza agarrando la bolsa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cubriendo con sus manos los agujeros de la misma, para que la ropa no se saliera en el camino.

Su pecho dolía, las miradas paralizadas de las personas que sólo se resignaban a verlo marchar, lo hacían todavía más insoportable. La odiosa risa del hombre lo enloquecía, lo humillaba, le reventaba los tímpanos y hacía ecos en su cabeza.

Alterado al sentírsela tan caliente, se adentró a un callejón solitario, escuchando su respiración desbocada, hundiendo con salvajismo las uñas en la pared sucia de una casa; tratando calmar las ansias que no dejaban de hacerlo temblar. Gruñó un par de veces, respirando hondo.

La ira no podía controlarlo más. _Nunca_. Debía controlarse lo más rápido posible. Por sus amigos, por los niños; por Iruka y su amor de padre.

_Iruka_, sí, por Iruka estaba haciendo todo. Ese hombre tan gentil que se había sacrificado frente a sus ojos para salvarlo de un espantoso destino. Aquel que antes de la guerra le enseñaba cosas y cuando tenía días malos, le compraba un gigantesco tazón de fideos en el mercado ambulante.

Su querido padre postizo seguramente seguiría esperándolo en el orfanato, mientras distraía a los niños leyéndoles cuentos o enseñándoles a hacerlo por sí mismos. Quizás estaría felicitando a Sakura otra vez, o regañando al flojo de Shikamaru por no cuidar a los niños adecuadamente al quedarse dormido; o tal vez estaría leyendo un viejo periódico recordando aquellos buenos tiempos.

Recargó la espalda contra la pared y se escurrió hasta el suelo, arrojando la bolsa a un lado. Sí, pensar en el orfanato siempre conseguía calmarlo. Iruka se las había ingeniado muy bien para crear un pequeño y humilde paraíso ahí dentro, donde la guerra no se sentía tan dura y los niños podían comer, dormir, jugar y hacer muchos amigos mientras se cuidaban entre todos. Ese cálido lugar donde la muerte no era tan fría, y se enseñaban a seguir viviendo cuando algunos de sus compañeros más pequeños, caían presas del desasosiego y las enfermedades.

Miró lo alto del cielo, opaco por el humo pero brillante de todos modos, tratando de tocarlo con su mano. Sus problemas eran realmente insignificantes entre tanta longeva profundidad azul. Las nubes parecían tan ajenas cuando vivía ahogándose en la tierra ruin manchada por la pólvora.

Quiso gritar. ¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer? Un sólo paso en falso y habría arrojado a la basura sueños y esperanzas. Promesas valiosas que había hecho a un sinfín de personas importantes.

Era un estúpido impulsivo. ¡El más grande de todos! ¿Dónde estaba su palabra? ¿La promesa que había hecho con Iruka? Él era una excelente persona, no se merecía su traición. Le llenaba una enorme tristeza imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado si se hubiera olvidado sí mismo, del juramento que ambos se habían hecho ese horrible día de septiembre, cerca de tres años antes, cuando había descubierto que él era parte de los niños malditos que cazaba el gobierno.

Iruka había matado un hombre, reventándole el cráneo de un certero disparo en la frente, sacrificando cada uno de sus principios para protegerlo. Tan grabado estaba en su memoria que seguía aterrorizándole, enmudeciéndolo cada vez que oía tiroteos cerca, culpándose una y otra vez.

Si tan sólo ese día… No. Ya no podía hacer algo. Era una horrible cicatriz que se había cerrado mal. Tensó la mandíbula con los ojos tristes. Sí, ahora sólo eran lecciones duras, que aunque injustas, le habían enseñado realidades mientras rompían su niñez de un martillazo.

Rodó sobre sí mismo, extendiéndose sobre el pavimento agrietado, disfrutando la delicada brisa que meneaba su cabello. Afortunadamente estaba solo y no había ninguna persona cerca. El ruido se hundía a la lejanía, acariciándole los oídos luego de tantos escándalos. La cabeza no dolía más, ni siquiera los brazos o el pecho, que ahora parecían nuevos, y eso en vez de alegrarlo, lo mortificaba, porque no hacía más que recordarle su maldición.

Suspiró.

Tenía que refrescarse antes de llegar al orfanato y tenía que hacerlo rápido, porque si no se haría demasiado tarde. Algo torpe, tomó fuerza de sus piernas y se irguió tambaleándose un poco. Se encontraba mucho mejor, así que recogió la bolsa, apretando fuertemente el agujero para que no se hiciera más grande y salió de su escondite, encandilándose por la luz del sol que hacía brillar las aceras.

Dejó todo pensamiento atrás, incluso la marca de garras hundidas en la pared, invisibles entre las sombras, pero tan furiosas por sí mismas que parecían contener la ira de un monstruo: su maldecido y temible verdadero yo.

* * *

A primera vista, el orfanato se veía como una finca abandonada de tres pisos, apilados y centrados como una torre de pastel; con cuartos amplios y paredes largas pintadas con un deslavado y maltratado color melón. Tenía una especie de balcón, cacarizo por los rastros de balas y bombas, donde Iruka había colocado montones de tablas que hacían de barricada, y en invierno, solían utilizar de combustible para avivar el fuego de las fogatas.

La planta más alta, un ático estrecho y alargado, era ideal para que los mayores hicieran guardias nocturnas: gracias a los gruesos ladrillos de las paredes, difícilmente un hombre armado podía herirlos sin que antes se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Incluso las pequeñas ventanillas sin vidrios eran perfectas, porque dejaban ver lo suficiente sin asomarse demasiado.

Después de una lenta caminata, donde tuvo que doblar varias calles y cruzar por un puente de llantas para no caer dentro de un asqueroso charco gigantesco, negro y grasoso como el aceite, Naruto sonrió por estar finalmente en casa. A pesar de la basura y los escombros que la rodeaban, el lugar se veía bastante acogedor, ayudado quizás por la risa de los niños, que justamente improvisaban un juego de fútbol con algunas latas de aluminio.

Siempre pensaba lo mismo cada vez que clavaba los ojos en las altas paredes despintadas: ese humilde lugar era hermoso, el verdadero futuro de la ciudad, no lo que había visto antes pudriéndose en las calles.

—¡Eh, idiota, justo estaba esperándote!

La voz coreada de un ladrido que se aproximaba pertenecía a Kiba, un amigo suyo que tenía un fuerte y anormal apego a los perros. A pesar de conocerlo de años, continuaba sorprendiéndole las ropas que usaba: una casaca gris de gorro peludo cubriéndole casi siempre la cabeza. Tal vez no hacía tanto calor como antes, pero todavía era un suicidio ponerse eso en vez de una camisa suelta. Quizá Ino, otra amiga suya de boca grande, tenía razón: a Kiba realmente le gustaba sudar.

El muchacho se acercó hasta quedar a su altura, ignorante del escudriño al que era sometido por su camarada. Lucía un poco consternado.

— Iruka-sensei casi nos manda a buscarte si te tardabas un segundo más —continuó—, ¿en dónde te metiste? La vieja no vive tan lejos. ¿Qué excusa idiota vas a ponerle ahora?

Naruto tragó saliva antes de contestar, sintiéndose de nuevo un poco culpable, y agradeció más que nunca haberse controlado en la plaza.

—Por ahí, dando vueltas —carraspeó—. Aunque ya sabes, caminando se le hace tarde a cualquiera.

Kiba se mostró de acuerdo. También solía pasarle de vez en cuando.

—Total… ¿qué te dio ahora la vieja Chiyo?

—No sé —encogió los hombros—. Algo para Iruka-sensei y los nuevos, creo.

—¿No traerás algo de comida sin saberlo? —Instó, mirando la bolsa con un palpable interés—. Seguro que la vieja recordó que también cuidamos animales y le trajo algo a Akamaru. Quién sabe…

Naruto rodó los ojos. El amor de Kiba por ese perro, el cachorro blanco parecido a un gran pirineo que coreaba con ladridos su voz, a veces resultaba bizarro, porque ese idiota siempre prefería alimentarlo que alimentarse. Kiba podía comer basura y estaba bien, pero pobre de aquél que dijera que Akamaru también.

—Pues seguirán soñando tu perro y tú, que aquí traigo ropa y ya.

—¡Dijiste que no sabías lo que había! —ladró—; ¡Dame esa bolsa porque no te creo nada, pelmazo!

—¡Me importa una mierda si me crees o no! ¡Vas a romperla más de lo que está! —Fastidiado, tiró de bolsa de nuevo—. ¡Estúpido! ¡Es para Iruka-sensei, no para los perros! ¡Quítate!

Divertido, Akamaru veía como esos dos se arrancaban la bolsa de las manos, lanzándose uno que otro insulto, llamando la atención de los huérfanos que apenas salían de la finca para jugar un rato, antes que anocheciera por completo.

—¡Naruto no nichan! —la vocecilla inconfundible de Konohamaru les llamó la atención, que se acercaba jadeante hasta ellos—. ¡Naruto no nichan, hasta que llegaste! ¡Vamos, te reto a un juego!

Alguien tosió a sus espaldas, aclarándose la voz.

—Eso tendrá que esperar —antes que Naruto dijera algo, Iruka cogió a los muchachos de lo alto de sus cabezas, molesto—. Tienes mucho que explicarme, empezando por qué tardaste tanto en volver si te fuiste desde mediodía. Y tú… —se dirigió a Kiba esta vez, que sonreía burlón por la regañina del otro—, se supone que me avisarías inmediatamente cuando llegara Naruto, no ponerte a pelear y gritonear con él como de costumbre.

—¿Acaso no entiende lo tontos que están, Iruka-sensei?—un muchacha rubia levantó la voz, haciendo acto de presencia, fulminando con ojos celestes a sus compañeros—. Será mejor que se los diga como si sufrieran algún tipo de retraso.

—¡Eh, Ino, no te metas en lo que no te importa! —Kiba se apresuró a defenderse. Iruka se apretó el tabique nasal con los dedos, soltando a los adolescentes, tranquilizándose para no callarlos de un grito como solía hacerlo.

—¡Claro que me importa! Siempre andan preocupando a los demás.

—Tampoco exageres —empezó a decir distraídamente—. No ha sido para tanto ni hemos hecho algo malo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro, como eres tan idiota, no te das cuenta de los dolores de cabeza que provocas.

—¡Sin insultar que luego no aguantas!

Mientras esos dos discutían, Naruto aprovechó para escaparse del anillo de niños que se formaba cada vez que alguien peleaba así. Si bien era entretenido, no tenía los ánimos suficientes para escucharlos pelear ahora. Caminó el delgado trecho de tierra, saludando a unos cuantos, hasta que cruzó por la puerta abierta.

No pudo ni dejar bien la bolsa en el suelo cuando escuchó como Iruka, ordenándoles a gritos que se metieran de una vez, les seguía los pasos por atrás. Faltaba poco para que le diera alcance y todavía no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Tendría que dar una buena explicación, especialmente cuando al mirar la bolsa, Iruka encontrara los agujeros en la ropa que el desgraciado del soldado había hecho con su pistola.

—¿Sabes lo tarde que es?

Sí, lo sabía. Todo el mundo se lo había dicho. Pero como estaba tan orgulloso de ser un completo idiota, no le daría demasiada importancia y así el problema no duraría por mucho tiempo en las cabezas de los demás.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí, Sakura-chan? —Dándose una vuelta, se apresuró hacia la muchacha de cabello rosa con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Estoy bien! Es que me entretuve jugando por ahí —atinó a rascarse la nuca, algo desganado—; ¡Ah, por cierto! La vieja Chiyo te manda saludos… y dice que si te interesa, puede enseñarte otros trucos de medicina cuando quieras.

—Qué bueno —resopló mosqueada—. Pero con eso no te salvarás de darme una buena explicación.

A veces Sakura era muy lista, tanto como para no dejarse sobornar tan fácilmente por sus palabras despreocupadas.

—Me entretuve buscando algo útil en las casas de los barrios altos —continuó—, pero todo estaba carbonizado.

—Eso es viejo, me lo dijiste hace dos días —recordó cruzándose de brazos, golpeando el piso con la punta del pie derecho, impaciente—. ¿Cuántas veces piensas usar la misma excusa conmigo?

—Es que no es una excusa, Sakura-chan —agregó con retintín—, es la verdad, de veras. Nunca se sabe si pueden encontrarse cosas nuevas en el mismo lugar.

No mentía después de todo. Tenía la costumbre de visitar las antiguas colonias ricas, donde casi siempre encontraba algo de valor, oculto entre escombros y ennegrecido por el fuego. También habría alcanzado ir ese día si no se hubiera entretenido tranquilizándose y recuperando algo de sí mismo antes de volver a casa. Incluso se había tomado el tiempo de ir al riachuelo a tomar algo de agua y refrescarse la cara.

—Ah —Sakura pareció creerle, o al menos pretendió hacerlo—. ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

—La verdad no — sonrió—. Fue una pérdida de tiempo. Lo cierto es que se me hizo fácil irme al río después y perdí la noción del tiempo. Sabes lo tranquilo que está ahí, perdón.

—Ahora te creo un poco más —le sonrió un poco más tranquila, observando los niños entrar seguidos de Iruka, que seguía diciéndoles a todos que lo hicieran no o no habría cena para ellos. Naruto agradeció que usar su usual visita al río como excusa le funcionara, especialmente cuando era buena parte de la verdad—. ¿Te dijo algo más Chiyo-baasama?

—Que Tsunade no podía saberlo todo.

* * *

Después de llenar un poco sus estómagos con arroz y pedazos de panecillos que Chouji había traído de quién sabe dónde, a orden de Iruka, los niños se dirigían al gran dormitorio, sentándose en las camas o sillones que usaban para dormir. Los que llegaban tarde tenían la desdicha de dormirse en el suelo, donde había pedazos de colchonetas cubiertas por cobijas y cojines usados.

Naruto tenía todas las intenciones de dormirse en una cama esa noche, pero no contó que alguien interferiría en sus convicciones.

—Acabo de revisar la bolsa —la voz de Iruka llegó por atrás, sorprendiéndolo—. Tenemos una charla pendiente que ahora mismo vamos a empezar.

—Eh, pero Iruka-sensei —quejoso, dio un paso lejos de él, fingiendo un bostezo—, tengo muchísimo sueño. ¿No podría-?

—No, no puede. Y no voy a dejarte escapar esta vez. Sakura —la llamó con una seña—, estás a cargo mientras vuelvo. Si ponen mucha resistencia, pídeles ayuda a los demás. Quiero que todos estén, por lo menos, acostados cuando entre al cuarto.

—Bien.

Sakura le deseó suerte a Naruto, que la veía con cierta súplica antes que Iruka lo obligara a darle la espalda. Ino pasó a su lado arrastrando a Shikamaru y Chouji de las manos, regañándolos por razones distintas: al primero porque prefería dormir a la intemperie que con ellos y al segundo porque decía que con tanta hambre, no podría pegar los ojos en toda la noche.

—Eres muy ruda, Ino —se quejó Chouji, palpándose la barriga—. Deberías ser más considerada.

—Es problemático dormir con tanto ruido, tsk.

—No me importa —sentenció—. Ustedes hagan caso y digan que les fue bien. Si no lo hacen, verán como los termino obligando.

Sakura rió, mirando como su amiga rubia los metía casi de una patada a la habitación y luego se dirigía a ella, sacudiéndose las palmas de las manos, como si hubiera terminado un encargo.

—¿Necesitas algo de ayuda, frentesota?

Eso brillaba a reto.

—La que logre meter a la cama a Kiba, sin golpearlo antes, gana.

—¡Eh, dejen de usarme como sustituto de Naruto! —el aludido, quien traía a su cachorro en los brazos, respingó de inmediato, gruñendo tras Shino, su amigo amante de los insectos—. ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes!

—Trato hecho.

—¡Ey, las estoy oyendo!

* * *

Iruka lo había llevado a la cocina luego de tomar una lámpara de aceite de una mesa. Entre tanto, Naruto se las ingeniaba para hacer el ambiente menos denso, pero el hombre parecía inmune a su encanto.

—…pero ya, Iruka-sensei, no hagas tanto drama. No fue para tanto, me tardé un poco, sí… pero regresé sano y salvo, ¿qué no? —Entonces se interrumpió, mirando la chaqueta que el otro traía puesta—. ¡Ah, sí, sí…! La chaqueta, la chaqueta. La vieja Chiyo me dijo que era un regalo para ti, casi lo olvido. ¿Te gustó? Es verde, además, y…

—Alto ahí —el más joven cerró la boca—. ¿No crees que deberías decirme algo?

—¿Algo como qué? —tonteó.

—Algo sobre la bolsa que te dio Chiyo, por ejemplo. ¿Necesito ser más específico? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allá fuera?

Naruto tragó saliva cuando el hombre dejó la lámpara en el suelo y se arrodilló frente a él, cogiéndole los hombros.

—¿Por qué habían agujeros de bala en la ropa? —Se aventuró a preguntarle, observándolo con fijeza—. Y no me digas que así estaban, porque a leguas se ven que son recientes.

—No fue nada —refutó, luchando para mantener la mirada firme en los ojos contrarios—. Cuando venía de regreso, me topé con un tiroteo de frente —mintió— y al esconderme, se me resbaló la bolsa. Por eso unas balas perdidas le cayeron encima.

—¿Y luego?

—Y luego me fui al barrio alto y después al río. Se me hizo tarde, es todo. Lo siento.

Iruka suspiró, bajando la cabeza y apretándole los hombros un poco más.

—Sé que no estás diciéndome la verdad, o por lo menos, buena parte de ella. Sólo quiero que sepas cuán preocupado estaba por ti. Eres tan imprudente y por eso pienso muchas cosas cuando llegas tarde, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, ya sé. Pero te hice una promesa —tomó la palabra con velocidad—. Y no es como si yo, Uzumaki Naruto, fuera capaz de romperla así como así.

Iruka frunció el entrecejo, pesaroso. Tenía algo en los ojos que siempre hacía sentir pequeño a Naruto.

—No, no lo hagas por mí —inquirió de nuevo el hombre, meneando un poco la cabeza— olvídate de mí. Esa promesa es una carga muy pesada para ti. Quiero que cuides tus espaldas, pienses antes de hacer las cosas; y si puedo ayudarte, mucho mejor. Para eso estoy aquí.

—¿Quieres ayudarme más de lo que ya lo haces? —ahora fue su turno de apretarle los hombros, mirándolo con todo el cariño que le tenía—. Neh, eres genial Iruka-sensei, y por eso mismo no puedo permitirme abusar más de ti —y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa de dientes blancos—. Estoy bien, aquí siempre estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí.

—Y me lo dices tan quitado de la pena, como si fuera tan fácil… —resignado, pero más tranquilo, Iruka se recompuso rascándose la coleta de caballo que se hacía para sostenerse el cabello.

—¿De qué otra forma lo diría, si no?

—Siempre actúas como un chiquillo petulante después de decir cosas grandes, ¿los sabes? —suspiró—. En fin, vete a dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo para ti, porque tú y Kiba van a ayudarme a limpiar los alrededores.

—¡¿EH?! ¿Estás bromeando, no?

—Bien merecido lo tienes por preocuparme no sólo a mí, sino también a tus amigos. Konohamaru parecía tarabilla con su Naruto no nichan cada cinco segundos.

—¡Pe-pero eso es completamente injusto!

—Vete a dormir —lo empujó un poco más a la puerta, sonriente—. Si voy y no estás en la cama, serán dos días seguidos. También me pondré estricto con los baños.

Cuando escuchó la última queja de Naruto, sobre que nunca nadie lo verían en ropa interior mientras le echaban cubetas de agua fría, el rostro de Iruka perdió todo rastro de su sonrisa.

Era tan difícil ser adulto cuando tenía un montón de niños a los lados que dependían de él. A veces resultaba tan difícil cuidarlos a todos, especialmente los del tipo de Naruto: impetuosos por naturaleza; pero tan nobles, que antes morían ahogados por sus problemas que manchar las manos de alguien más.

Quizás por eso ese niño rubio se sentía tan culpable, más que cualquier otra persona, por la decisión que había tomado años atrás. No se arrepentía, pero tampoco estaba orgulloso de haberlo hecho. La promesa era realmente una maldición. En noches de insomnio solía preguntarse si quizás pudo haber existido una salida diferente y menos espantosa, pero nunca la encontraba por mucho que pensara en ello.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, aspiró por la nariz y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, topándose con el papel doblado que Chiyo había metido cuidadosamente dentro. Inquieto, sacó la nota amarillenta y la introdujo en la lámpara, quemándola por completo después de leerla de nuevo.

El corazón le latió dolorosamente. Si lo que Chiyo le había escrito era verdad, tiempos aún más difíciles les esperaban. La cacería traía consigo más muertes y secuestros, incluso familias se disolvían por sí mismas, temerosas por el futuro incierto al que eran sentenciadas. Aterrado, Iruka apagó torpemente la lámpara y sin levantarla, se encaminó a la habitación donde todos parecían dormir. Verlos así, tan indefensos, le dio fuerzas.

Mañana sería otro día. Mañana volvería a prevenirlos sin asustarlos, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que descubrió que Naruto era uno de esos niños malditos, que la milicia buscaba tan afanosamente.

_Están reclutando de nuevo, parece que dieron con una forma de rastrear a los niños superdotados, pero no estoy segura del todo. Ten mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, informa bien a los muchachos; sé que esos soldados no tardarán en hacerles una visita._

_Mándame a Naruto y Sakura tan pronto como puedas, necesito hablar con ellos y darte un par de cosas más._

_No están solos._

Sí, no estaban solos. Porque ellos eran el futuro del país, la única forma que tenían de salir de esa guerra. Y esta vez la revolución no saldría tan mal como aquella última y desastrosa vez.

* * *

**Notas:** Lamento la tardanza, pero he sido una completa despistada y olvidé por completo a mi pequeño _Lechatnoir_ en clase. Tenía cerca de tres años con él, ciertamente; además era el cofre donde guardaba cuentos y tareas; incluyendo los capítulos de esta historia.

Oh, vaya. Seguramente a estas alturas alguien le ha borrado la memoria y por eso no podrá recordarme más. En fin, después de este diminuto e innecesario duelo, agradezco las visitas y comentarios de todos ustedes.

**Café Amargo:** Ya le he respondido en tanto acoso cibernético, así que básicamente, gracias de nuevo por las palabras durante el entierro personal de mi USB. Espero que le guste el capítulo. Tap tap tap

**Sam:** Bueno, estoy aquí para mejorar. Me agrada que le parezca interesante la historia, verá cómo me voy puliendo con el tiempo. Espero que disfrute el capítulo nuevo.

**Sayo Río:** Qué bien. Entonces espero que la historia progrese bien. La parte de esos hermanos tiene su razón de ser. Lo cierto es que hay mucha tristeza en las guerras.

**Diana:** Aquí el capítulo. Esperemos y siga gustándote. Gracias de nuevo.

Prometo actualizar cada mes y medio a partir de hoy, si la universidad y los proyectos de investigación me lo permiten. Tap tap tap


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

"_Canción para decir _

_las cosas que pocos dicen. _

_Por lo general, a la gente _

_si no le pasa, no lo siente. _

_Y así todo se repite, _

_y así nunca se lo aprende"._

_León Gieco_

* * *

Despertó de madrugada envuelto en su propio sudor, con el rostro turbio y horrorizado, víctima de una pesadilla. Las imágenes aún estaban tan frescas, atroces y reales, que no podía calmarse pasado los segundos; ni siquiera porque ahora, con el dolor palpitando en su cabeza como una ilusión, todo estaba bien. Pero ahí dentro, los gritos y maldiciones seguían chocando, revolcándose en la sangre estancada del suelo, que abriéndose camino desde los cuerpos destazados de sus amigos, se precipitaban a él tomando una figura humana que apretaba fuertemente su cuello.

Porque esa persona desnuda, brillante en toda su maldad, era el reflejo siniestro que amenazaba siempre con tomar el control. La bestia, y al mismo tiempo, parte de sí mismo.

_Una pesadilla_, pensó apretando las cejas y mordiéndose los labios al respirar. _Tan sólo fue la maldita pesadill_a _de todos los días_.

Con los dedos fríos, se dio un masaje en los párpados, retirándose el sudor de las sienes, la frente y la nariz. Sofocándose, intentó controlar su respiración, y cuidándose de no despertar a los niños acurrucados a sus lados, desenredó el par de brazos y piernas que lo asían fuertemente de los muslos.

Estar en penumbras no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera por la respiración tranquila de sus compañeros dormidos. Afligido, pensó que aquello debía bastar para calmarlo, porque todo estaba en orden y no le había hecho daño a ninguno de ellos. Pero para su conmoción, seguía siendo insuficiente.

Ahogado en un limbo sombrío, percibiendo que los oídos empezarían a zumbarle de un momento a otro, flexionó el estómago y trató de levantarse sin que le temblaran demasiado las piernas.

—¿Naruto no nichan? —adormilado, Konohamaru levantó la cabeza cuando su almohadón favorito dejó de sostenerle la espalda—. ¿A dónde…-?

—Al baño —con voz áspera, tragándose un gargajo de saliva, el rubio lo interrumpió colocándose el dedo índice en los labios, para que el más pequeño guardara silencio—. Quédate ahí, vuelvo en un segundo.

Tallándose los ojos con las manos hechas puño, Konohamaru asintió lanzando un bostezo, dándose la vuelta para dormir otra vez. Naruto agradeció enormemente que no se pusiera necio, porque de lo contrario, no se creía capaz de controlarse frente a él.

Más acostumbrado a la luz que entraba parca por las ventanas, salió de la alcoba lentamente, palpando la pared y sintiéndola rugosa entre sus dedos. Comenzaba a marearse, y el calor de siempre le ceñía la cabeza como una banda hirviente, pinchándole las sienes. Casi arrastrándose por el muro, cogió impulso de sus brazos y abandonó la pared dando pasos zigzagueantes.

Frustrado por la debilidad que lo agarrotaba, zumbándole en los oídos y robándole lo poco que tenía de visión, Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación más cercana y se encerró en ella, escurriéndose hasta el suelo, respirando grandes bocanas de aire. Hacía muchísimo calor, pero el sudor que empapaba su playera estaba increíblemente helado, tanto que el contraste le provocaba escalofríos.

—Ya… ya pasará —se animó apretando los párpados, relajando los hombros y recargándose sin fuerzas en la puerta de atrás—. No es… la gran… _cosa_.

Últimamente le sucedía con bastante frecuencia, especialmente cuando alguien lo enfurecía o se asustaba más allá de lo que podía controlarse. Sentía como si algo creciera de pronto dentro de él y buscara salir urgentemente al exterior, quitándole el aliento y robándoselo para hacerlo suyo.

Al abrir los ojos pudo comprobarlo. De pronto, la luz de la luna le pareció intensa, suficiente para que supiera donde estaba. Vio las paredes con manchas de moho negro, olisqueó el penetrante olor húmedo del confinamiento y sintió la delicada frescura del aire que entraba por debajo de la puerta; e incluso, lograba escuchar el ruido que algunos insectos hacían al trepar muros o aquellos que se encontraban haciendo sus hogares entre el polvo.

No necesitó verse las garras que suplían las uñas de sus manos y pies para saberlo: había dejado de ser un humano en ese preciso momento. Justo como en sus pesadillas.

* * *

—¿A dónde crees que vas ahora?

La voz de Iruka paralizó sus movimientos justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, al lado de la habitación que habían transformado, hace algunos años atrás, en una cocina amplia de varias mesas juntas al centro.

—Ayer estuviste prácticamente todo el día fuera —continuó el adulto, apareciendo por detrás con una niña de cinco años sujeta a su mano—. Sería bueno que dejaras de preocuparme por lo menos una vez a la semana, con tanto paseo tuyo —regañó, para murmurar después—: Tú y los otros seis, especialmente.

Naruto resopló tan fuerte que consiguió levantar varios mechones rubios de su flequillo.

—Pero Iruka-sensei —agobiado, intentó defender su causa—, ya terminé de recoger latas y hasta me di un baño. Tengo-

—El que hayas madrugado y terminado el castigo temprano, no es una excusa y mucho menos te salva de este sermón.

El adolescente frunció el ceño. Cerca de las diez de la mañana había terminado de limpiar la parte que le correspondía, y gracias a eso, tenía el día libre por ahora. No hacía más de media hora que Kiba estaba despierto, insultándolo por haber madrugado y terminado su castigo antes que él. Probablemente, el chico perro no lo envidiaría en lo más mínimo si supiera la verdadera causa de su insomnio.

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —Volvió a preguntar, dándole a la niña una taza con leche dentro y unas cuantas rodajas de pan que había sacado del fondo de un cuenco. Ella se apresuró a darle una gran mordida, haciéndolo sonreír sin proponérselo; aunque su atención seguía fija en el otro—. ¿Uhm?

—Tengo planeado pasear un rato, ya sabes —respondió con una mueca de fastidio—. Quizás vaya al río otra vez… me gusta estar ahí. Es tranquilo y no hay soldados. Aunque no sé, depende mucho de las ganas que tenga.

El hombre suspiró, rascándose buena parte de la cabeza.

—Todavía es muy temprano para ir al río —Iruka se agachó y levantó del suelo una caja llena de botellas de vidrio, colocándola en la parte baja de un despensero—. Además, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Naruto arrugó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos como todo un impaciente. Aun así, su curiosidad era tan obvia que se reflejaba en su cara.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "algo importante"? ¿No se suponía que habíamos hablado "de algo importante" ayer?

—Eso también lo era —le acercó un plato, haciéndole un ademán para que tomara asiento en la gran mesa donde comían todos—. Pero ahora esto es mucho más importante. Sírvete leche de ahí —le indicó con el dedo una jarra de plástico, encima de una silla vieja apoyada a la pared—. ¿Quieres que te corte el pan o te lo comes a mordidas?

—Eh, no es necesario, Iruka-sensei —algo abochornado, pasó el dedo índice por la punta de su nariz—. La verdad no tengo hambre. Dale mi parte a alguien más, ¿va?

—No reniegues —le discutió, desenvolviendo unos bolillos de una toalla, colocándoselos en la mesa—. Hazme caso y métete algo en el estómago, todavía tenemos suficiente comida para que desayunen todos, incluyéndote.

Viéndolo de espaldas, repartiendo platos y pedazos de pan, sirviéndoles leche a los niños que se formaban tras él, Naruto sonrió con un calorcillo asomándosele en los ojos. Si había alguien que admiraba de verdad era Iruka. Nadie podía tener tanto corazón como él. Haciéndole caso, cogió la jarra y se sirvió un poco de leche en el vaso, aprovechando para atender también a los pequeños que Iruka no podía ayudar por estar ateniendo a los que venían llegando.

—Y pensar que Shikamaru sigue dormido cuando tú estás haciendo algo decente. Qué vergüenza —Ino entró por la puerta estirando los brazos, sujetándose el largo cabello rubio en una coleta alta—. Deberías despertarlo de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Quizás te haga más caso que a mí.

—Vamos, si no te hace caso a ti, es porque es caso perdido —se rió, llenándole de leche el vaso que la muchacha había cogido de la mesa, acercándoselo—. Déjalo ser, total, no hace mucho despierto. Nada más juega al _shogi_ hasta que le entra el sueño de nuevo. Es un flojo.

—Pero mucho más listo y genial que cualquiera de ustedes dos —Chouji, con un par de bolillos gordos en las manos, metió un poco de su opinión en la conversación.

—¿Y eso qué? —quejoso, el rubio le contestó frunciendo las cejas—. De que es un geniecillo, lo es. Seguro. Pero ni siquiera tú puedes defenderlo de la flojera tan grande que siente para todo el mundo.

El muchacho regordete pellizcó el pan con los dientes, y de una gran mordida, se lo metió por completo a la boca. Ino suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—No estamos criticando o hablando mal de Shikamaru, Chouji —ahora fue el turno de ella para aclararse—. Estaba comentándole al tonto de Naruto lo maravilloso que sería si hiciera de despertador para el flojo de Shikamaru. No es justo que se la viva dormido y nosotros trabajando, eso hasta tú lo sabes.

—Hablas como si le tuvieras envidia… —Sakura se acercó a ellos, sonriéndole con burla—, Ino-cerda.

—Vaya, vaya… pero si es Sakura, ¿no golpeaste la puerta con tu frente al entrar? Hoy se ve tan grande y grasosa…

—¡Retíralo, puerca!

—¡Sería como mentir, frentona!

—Shikamaru hace más que dormirse —insistió Chouji con aire misterioso, dándole una mordida al bolillo que traía en la otra mano, abriéndose paso en el barullo general y el formado por las dos chicas—. Gracias a él y su cerebro, hemos podido traer bastante comida para alimentar a todo el orfanato.

Ino se calló de pronto y le pidió con la mirada a Chouji dejara de hablar. Él la ignoró dándole un sorbo a la leche.

—¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices, eso siempre me ha parecido raro… —Naruto curioseó, estirándose para alcanzar un pan, aprovechando la ocasión—. ¿De dónde sacan tanta comida buena? A veces ni yo encuentro algo decente en una semana y ustedes traen pan y leche a montones, ¡hasta verdura nueva y todo! ¿Cómo es posible que Iruka-sensei no les diga algo y a mí me ande regañando por todo?

—Tenemos un pacto.

—¿Qué clase de pacto? —indagó, mascando el bolillo con la boca abierta.

—¡Cierra la boca! —alterada, la muchacha le cubrió la boca, impidiendo que siguiera hablando—. ¡Serás idiota! ¿Hasta dónde pretendes seguir contándole? ¡Bocón!

—¡Eh, de qué pacto hablan!

—No es de tu incumbencia —se apresuró ella, dándole la espalda a Chouji y golpeándolo de pasada con un coscorrón—. Y de todos modos… —carraspeó—, este lugar es el menos indicado para decírtelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No es como si no pudiéramos saberlo, a menos que lo estén-

—Naruto, ya déjalo —Sakura le apretó el hombro, leyendo la mente de Ino con sólo una mirada—. Mejor vamos con Iruka-sensei y los niños, Konohamaru está a punto de reventarle la paciencia.

Insatisfecho pero obediente, Naruto bufó siguiendo a los demás, hasta que de pronto cayó en cuenta por qué Ino y Sakura tenían razón. Había muchos niños alrededor, sosteniendo vasos y rebanadas de molletes con los dedos, que remojaban en leche antes de darle una buena mordida.

Si había algo turbio detrás de toda esa comida, que los chiquillos lo escucharan así nada más, podía poner en duda las cosas que Iruka les había enseñado con tanta dedicación esos años. Como no robar a los demás, por ejemplo.

* * *

Estaba por dar las dos de la tarde cuando finalmente se desocupó. Kiba arrojó la última lata de aluminio aplastada dentro de una bolsa y se limpió el sudor que resbalaba hasta la punta de su barbilla, cayendo al suelo en pequeñas gotas pesadas. Sofocado, cansado y algo malhumorado, se dirigió colina abajo donde Akamaru, descansando en la sombra de un raquítico árbol revestido de cajas, lo esperaba sentado.

—Listo, vamos a darnos un buen baño ahora, Akamaru. Con tanto trabajo, seguro apestamos lo suficiente para que nos usen de repelente.

Akamaru se levantó sobre sus patas y lanzó un ladrido grave, sacándole una sonrisa algo risueña.

—Sí, bien, entiendo —arrodillándose, se acercó y sobó la peluda cabeza con los nudillos—. Según tu nariz, el único que apesta aquí soy yo, ¿no? Tú hueles tan bien como siempre.

Al levantarse, le llamó la atención el punto naranja que iba caminando en línea recta hacia la ciudad, alejándose del orfanato con cada paso. Era Naruto, escapándose de nuevo con su mochila sucia colgada del hombro.

—¿Piensa explorar hoy también? —se preguntó y a respuesta, el perro se aproximó meneando la cola a los lados—. ¿De dónde saca tanta energía para levantarse temprano, terminar de limpiar media cancha de desperdicios y todavía irse a vagar por ahí?

No era algo inusual. Naruto siempre se marchaba temprano y volvía entrado el atardecer, a veces con la bolsa llena de cosas reciclables, encargos de Iruka o de otros adultos, e incluso, con baratijas valiosas que podía intercambiar por medicinas a los soldados más llevaderos. Aunque por lo general llegaba sucio, sin nada en las manos y un montón de historias que los hacían reír en las noches, cuando se acostaban en las camas y cobijas, unos sobre otros.

—Total —se encogió de hombros, agachándose para recoger al cachorro y ponérselo encima de la cabeza—. Vamos a refrescarnos y comer algo, luego alcanzamos al idiota ese en el río, seguro lo encontramos para una guerrillas de agua. ¿Te parece, Akamaru?

El cachorro ladró contento y Kiba caminó colina arriba, silbando, hasta llegar a la finca, anunciándole a Iruka una vez dentro, que finalmente había terminado el castigo y estaría limpiándose en el patio.

* * *

Una gigantesca nube cubrió por completo la luz del sol, vistiendo con su sombra a todo aquel que tocara en un radio de diez kilómetros. Naruto pateó aburrido la lata de aluminio del piso, ensuciándose la puntilla de los pantalones cuando, al caer en un charco, volvió a patearla hasta estrellarla contra la pared. Conforme iba alejándose de la ciudad, el silencio aumentaba y los escombros disminuían, abriéndose en el campo la fauna silvestre y el trinar de los pajarillos. Si no fuera por la existencia del río, estaba completamente seguro que ese pequeño bosque no existiría.

Suspiró y al bostezar, estiró los brazos por detrás de la espalda, desentumiéndose los músculos. Obnubilado, dio un par de pasos más y se adentró por un agujero, en apariencia similar a una alcantarilla, y a cuatro patas, desapareció el pequeño trecho del túnel. Según le habían platicado unos hombres, antiguamente funcionaba como un canal para conducir el agua a un pozo cuando llovía. Ahora sólo era un camino o un refugio más para esconderse del clima y las miradas de los soldados crueles.

Manchado de rodillas y manos, con algunas piedrecillas clavadas en la ropa y piel, se sacudió la mugre una vez salió a la luz, contento de ver el césped más verde que amarillo y sentir con los ojos el poder de los árboles vivos, agitándose suavemente por la brisa. El cielo estaba nublado, y de poco a poco, las nubes seguían juntándose las unas con las otras, oscureciéndose del centro. De buen humor, las señaló con el dedo extendido, pretendiendo acariciarlas como si fueran un animalillo salvaje.

—Eh, te desapareciste un rato —murmuró—. Está bien que vengas y nos mojes la cabeza un rato, te extrañábamos, claro; pero dame un poco más de tiempo para buscar algunas cosas, ¿sí?

Llegar al río no era un trayecto largo, especialmente si se conocían de memoria los atajos apropiados. Orgulloso, porque cuando al resto se tomaba más de cuatro horas caminando, él llegaba en media hora exacta, metiéndose en los túneles subterráneos y sin dejar de correr un segundo. Tenía una resistencia envidiable, una de las cosas buenas de estar maldito, pero también era producto de su continuo esfuerzo y el ejercicio pesado que hacía todos los días.

Entonces corrió, extendiendo las alas de sus pies, saltando obstáculos apoyándose en brazos y piernas. Se sentía tan libre, ligero como una hoja en el viento. Estimulado, el muchacho entró de un clavado a los túneles, arrastrándose como un gusano, y una vez en la superficie, se escurrió por los árboles, colgándose de sus ramas y trepando rocas. Al tiempo, la humedad le golpeó en el rostro y emocionado, pisó con fuerza un charco del suelo, porque casi podía escuchar el flujo del agua desde ahí.

Pasando un par de arbustos, Naruto apartó algunas ramas y se quitó unas hojas de la cabeza, viendo como el río le daba la bienvenida, risueño en su simplicidad. El paisaje era tan hermoso, sencillo y acogedor, que agradeció una vez más que los soldados no lo hubiesen encontrado y destruido, como esa enorme fuente del parque central, hoy tan llena de basura y escombros.

Ahora, caminando por la parte superior de un pequeño barranco, Naruto clavó la mirada en la piedra caliza que bordeaba las esquinas del río. Olía a paz. Una vez llegó a un árbol de raíces prominentes, se sentó encima de ellas y, acostumbrado a ese tipo de belleza, pero no por eso menos impresionado por el agua cristalina que fluía constantemente entre los musgos y las piedras grises amontonadas en algunas partes del río; agradeció una vez más estar ahí. Entonces miró al cielo nubloso, contento.

—Ya, puedes mojarme cuando quieras.

En ese instante, un movimiento brusco lo puso en guardia, sacándolo de su ensoñación cuando estaba a punto de recargarse en el tronco y relajarse un rato. Intimidado, pero cauteloso, rápidamente se escondió detrás del árbol y aguzó el oído lo más que pudo, escuchando murmullos y pasos tembleques de un grupo de mujeres acercándose.

—¡Miren, aquí está! —habló una de ellas, apareciendo desde las entrañas de un arbusto. Tenía el cabello crespo atado en una trenza castaña hasta la espalda y sus ojos cafés estaban jubilosos—. ¿No es maravilloso? Estaba segura que lo encontraríamos.

—Sí, sí, muy bonito —rumió otra, sentándose en el suelo, dándose un masaje en los pies—. ¿Ves peces nadando por ahí? Seguro a la abuela le encantará si llevamos algunos con nosotras, podríamos vendérselos a la vieja tacaña del puesto de frutas rancias.

—Sería buena idea… aunque tengo tanta hambre, que preferiría comérmelos yo sola —una chica quejosa se recargó en un árbol—. No tengo fuerzas para volver.

—¿Hay peces o no?

—No pude dar con alguno —informó la chica de la trenza, inclinándose y encerrando el agua en sus manos, echándosela a la cara y parte del flequillo—. Pero eso qué importa —más fresca, se dirigió a ellas con el rostro húmedo y goteante—. Aquí podríamos estar seguras. Los soldados son muy delicados para soportar una larga caminata por sí mismos. Esos desgraciados están demasiado cómodos en sus campers y tiendas de campaña como para siquiera intentarlo. Deberíamos quedarnos a vivir aquí.

Apretó el tronco con los dedos. En otras circunstancias no le habría molestado escuchar una sugerencia así, pero había algo en esas mujeres que no le daba la confianza suficiente para permitirles estar ahí. Era un lugar valioso para él, después de todo.

—No seas estúpida —la más grande del grupo la agarró de la trenza bruscamente—. ¿Ya viste el cielo? ¡Está a punto de llover! ¿Qué pasa si el río se desborda? ¿O si este lugar es pura fachada y de verdad es peligroso? ¿Has pensado en esas posibilidades?

—Podemos construir una barricada. Además, prefiero mil veces morir ahogada que por la mano de esos malditos soldados.

—¡Pues a lo mejor esos malditos soldados están apuntándonos con sus armas en este mismísimo momento! ¿Quién te asegura a ti que este lugar es seguro, de todos modos?

—¡Cállense de una vez las dos! —la última de ellas, una mujer ojerosa envuelta del cuerpo con una manta desgarrada, sacó una cantimplora de su bolso—. Buscábamos agua, ¿recuerdan? Tomémosla y vayámonos de aquí.

Las mujeres obedecieron, llenando las cantimploras y unas botellas grandes de plástico que recién se percató Naruto, traían sujetas a sus espaldas por un par de sogas. Una vez listas, se levantaron de sus lugares y regresaron por donde vinieron, algunas quejosas y otras prometiendo volver ahí.

Clavando la mirada en la parte contraria del río, pensó que era un iluso si creía que sólo sus amigos y él podían pasear por ahí. También era un egoísta por desear tan desesperadamente que esas mujeres se fueran y no volvieran más, porque supuestamente, el lugar era de todos. Pero era tan precioso, no sólo porque se había conservado casi intacto por cinco años, sino porque ahí no había manchas negras o recuerdos ruines que lo hundieran. Muy al contrario, siempre conseguía calmarse escuchando el ruido del agua corriendo, los chapoteos de los insectos y la increíble vista soleada.

Sentándose en el césped, contempló el cielo nublado y trató de despejarse, pero no lo logró. Estaba seguro que las mujeres no mantendrían sus bocas cerradas y lo divulgarían en cuanto llegaran a la ciudad. Entonces, al estar en medio del verano, se llenaría de personas y la quietud se vería remplazada por las quejas huecas de adultos derrotados con miedo a morir. Lo arruinarían. De eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda.

Enojado, cogió una piedra y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, quedando atrapada dentro de un tronco. ¿Y si se peleaban por un lugar? ¿Y si lo llenaban de basura? Como aquel que no puedo contra el destino, apretó el entrecejo, preguntándose qué clase de lugar lastimero sería entonces.

Unas gotas de lluvia hicieron un par de ondas en el agua del río antes que la tormenta estallara por completo. Empapado de cabeza y hombros, Naruto se levantó rápidamente y corrió a refugiarse dentro de un árbol con el tronco hueco, haciéndose ovillo.

Mientras se acomodaba el flequillo rubio a un lado para que no le picara en los ojos, Naruto hizo de la mano un puño y se golpeó con ella el pecho, regañándose por la clase de pensamientos que aturdían su cabeza. No era una persona egoísta, mucho menos negativa o fatalista, pero no podía pensar otra cosa cuando le había perdido el respeto a la mayoría de las personas que vivían en la ciudad. Sobre todo a los negociantes, que golpeaban salvajemente a todo aquel que le robara una minúscula parte de su asquerosa mercancía.

Maldiciendo su suerte, Naruto volvió a golpearse, pero esta vez se dio un cabezazo contra la pared del tronco. Pensaba de nuevo en cosas estúpidas.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose una vez más en la lluvia impactándose agradablemente contra las plantas y la tierra. Probablemente sólo estaba siendo víctima de su paranoia. Era ridículo preocuparse por eso cuando había cosas más importantes que debía tomar en cuenta: mucha gente necesitaba, tanto como él, alimentarse de ese paraíso. Mojar la lengua y sumergir por completo la cabeza en un buen baño.

Veinte minutos después, la lluvia se detuvo lo suficiente para darle tiempo de salir de ahí sin empaparse más de lo necesario. Una gota pesada le cayó en el hombro izquierdo al estirar las piernas y al mirar el cielo, lo encontró visiblemente más despejado.

No le extrañaba. Después de todo, las lluvias solían ser poco repetitivas y muy cortas. En la ciudadela, a diferencia de ahí, caían tan ácidas por el humo que sólo mataban más la tierra y los árboles; así como algunos animales y personas que en su desesperación, tomaban directamente de los charcos del suelo. El recuerdo efímero del anciano del día anterior le sacó un escalofrío. Definitivamente, no estaban en las condiciones para comportarse como todos unos egoístas.

Más dispuesto, Naruto levantó una pierna y la apoyó en una piedra, atándose con fuerza las cintas de los deportivos. Era hora de marcharse.

Abriéndose camino, dando grandes zancadas, se llenó la suela de los deportivos con lodo, ensuciándoselos totalmente cuando se hundió de lleno en la tierra. Rió. Seguramente Sakura lo golpearía y lo obligaría a limpiarlos frente a ella. El pensamiento, lejos de fastidiarlo, consiguió divertirlo un poco. Quizás si encontraba algo valioso en la antigua zona rica, los puños de ella no caerían tan salvajes contra su maltratada cabeza una vez estuviera en casa.

* * *

No tardó ni hora y media en llegar a los barrios altos cuando el cielo se había despejado, dejando como vestigio de lluvia, un centenar de pequeñas lagunas en la tierra y el concreto; incluso las grietas y baches de las calles estaban llenas de agua sucia, que brillaban doradas gracias a la luz del sol.

Un poco cohibido, pasó por el gran marco rojo que hacía de entrada, sosteniendo un letrero decrépito que le daba la bienvenida. No se imaginaba lo hermoso que pudo haber sido hace años atrás, pero por lo que le comentó Iruka meses antes, ese había sido el lugar más lujoso de la ciudad. Grandes mansiones blancas de techos marrones, jardines preciosos, caminos de roca enmarcando un brillante césped bien cortado. Aunque eso no importaba mucho cuando sólo quedaba de eso, un recinto de fantasmas vagando en escombros negros, constantemente violados y pisoteados.

Al entrar, siempre le abrumaba que todas las casas hubieran sido tan cruelmente incineradas, pero tampoco era algo que le mortificara demasiado. Después de todo no había estado ahí cuando ocurrió, sino más bien asustado por el ruido incesante de los tiroteos en las calles y el temblor que Iruka no podía dejar de hacer al abrazarlo. Hizo una mueca, sacudiéndose la cabeza. Bueno, no había ido ahí para abollarse por sus recuerdos; más bien estaba explorando para encontrar cosas útiles que podía intercambiar después.

Desplazándose por las callejuelas abandonadas, decidió meterse primero a una casa que no tenía techo, cuya puerta principal estaba completamente desecha. Por dentro estaba prácticamente vacía y los montones de escombros negros en el suelo le daban una idea de dónde había ido a parar la terraza.

Las siguientes no fueron muy distintas. Carbonizadas, abandonadas y con huecos tan enormes que consumían buena parte de las paredes. Los mismos suelos grises cubiertos de cachivaches inservibles, restos de muebles y aparatos domésticos. Algunas tenían todavía el esqueleto de los techos firmes, pero tan negros como el resto de sus entrañas.

Con las manos y parte del rostro sucio, Naruto se aventuró a una casona demacrada, que el incendio había desecho por completo. Para su mala suerte, tampoco había algo importante. Lo único distinto era que los charcos eran más abundantes en esa zona.

Recorrió un par de casas más antes de darse por vencido, levantando escombros y revisándolos muy bien. Sin éxito, recargó la espalda en la pared de una casa y se manchó la frente cuando intentó quitarse el sudor. La sudadera naranja estaba completamente sucia.

—Estoy seguro que Sakura-chan gritará en cuanto me vea… —soltó al aire, derrotado—. Y estará más furiosa cuando se dé cuenta que llego con las manos vacías otra vez. Maldición.

De un gran suspiro, Naruto se dejó caer al piso haciéndose campo entre los escombros. Era natural, pensó resignado, por muy de ricos que había sido el lugar antes, cinco años de saqueos constantes era suficiente para dejarlo completamente seco. Tenía que admitirlo, ahí sólo había escombros y fantasmas gimiendo en las noches por el trágico desenlace de sus vidas.

—Mierda —insultó al ponerse de pie y al verse las manos, la realidad se precipitó hacia él—; ahora que lo pienso, no debí ensuciarme tanto si las cosas iban a terminar de esta forma —se escandalizó, mirándose la ropa sucia, especialmente las manchas negras del pantalón—. ¡Debí haber brincado ese charco en vez de correr encima de él! ¡Tardaré horas en quitarme esa cosa del pantalón y seguro Sakura-chan no querrá ayudarme esta vez! Mierda, con lo grasoso que estaba…

—Molestas —la voz salida de la nada lo asustó tanto que tropezó con sus propios pies, golpeándose la frente contra la pared.

—¡AH! —Miró en todas direcciones, levantándose torpemente del suelo y apretándose la cara con un gesto de dolor que no duró demasiado—. ¿Qué? ¿De dó-dónde…?

No había nadie a su alrededor. Era un verdadero paisaje desolado, aterrador por las formas negras que habían quedado de las casas.

—¿Me lo habré imaginado? —Dándose valor, inspeccionó una vez más a los lados, sin resultados—. Es que aquí no hay nadie…

—Lárgate —ordenó la misma voz, espantándolo. Seguía sin haber nadie a su alrededor y eso sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

—¿Qu-quién eres? ¡T-tú! ¡Sal de donde estés!

Pasaron cinco segundos y el silencio continuó burlándose de sus oídos. Parecía, en verdad, ser la única persona en la zona.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Hay alguien? —Exclamó sin respuesta, escuchando el eco sordo que sólo coreaba sus palabras—. ¡No estoy tan loco para oír voces tan feas en mi cabeza! ¡Ey! ¡Sal! —el silencio lo golpeó de nuevo. Nervioso, dio un paso hacia atrás—. Mi-mierda, ¿habrá sido un fantasma? No sería algo raro, después de todo mataron mucha gente aquí, pero…, oh maldita sea, no se escuchaba amigable para nada. —Naruto tragó saliva, con la pierna temblándole a la par que los brazos, dando otros pasos para atrás—. ¡Eh, si eres un fantasma, olvida lo que dije! ¡Ni se te ocurra salir! ¡Mucho menos hacerme algo! Mierda, ¡de verdad, estoy hablando en serio!

—¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca? —la voz continuó, esta vez acompañada por el ruidito de una ventana abriéndose. Naruto salvó la distancia que había retrocedido en un par de zancadas, nervioso. Entonces, al ver la cara del chico que se asomada desde la planta alta, frunció el ceño como nunca.

—¿¡Y a ti qué rayos te pasa!? —lo señaló con el dedo acusador, moviendo histéricamente los brazos—. ¿¡Por qué me asustas de esa manera!? ¡Creí que eras un jodido espectro, bastardo! ¡Casi me cago en los pantalones!

El muchacho en cuestión era joven, quizás de su misma edad, y tenía la piel muy blanca a pesar de estar en medio del verano. Naruto tragó saliva. Con ese cabello y ojos tan negros, el desconocido tenía la apariencia de un fantasma de verdad.

—No es mi problema —el chico le dedicó una mirada fría que lo estremeció—. Ahora márchate de aquí. Molestas.

E inmediatamente después, el moreno desapareció en la oscuridad de las paredes quemadas.

—¡Ey, a dónde crees que vas! ¡Ni siquiera te has disculpado, bastardo!

Rabioso, Naruto se negó a dejarlo así y echó una carrera hasta la parte delantera de la casona y abrió la puerta tan fuerte que terminó por hacerla crujir. Por dentro, el sitio no era muy diferente a las otras casas que había visitado, salvo que el piso no estaba sucio. Frunció los labios, ¿cómo era posible que no le hubiera llamado la atención esa casa antes? Creía haberlas revisado todas desde que tenía diez años. Aunque ahora, enojado como estaba, dejó pasar el pensamiento y se enfocó en buscar al otro, dando con las escaleras.

—¡Cuando te encuentre te daré un puñetazo bien puesto en la cara, maldito!

Trepó los escalones pisándolos con fuerza hasta llegar a la planta alta, observando el pasillo solitario cubierto por el hollín. Algunas partes del techo faltaban y la luz del sol entraba como pequeños focos en línea recta, dado que las ventanas estaban totalmente cubiertas por tablones.

—¡Sal de una vez, estúpido!

El silencio se comió sus palabras de nuevo. Receloso, Naruto recorrió las habitaciones donde podía meterse, inquietándose considerablemente cuando encontró nada más restos de muebles deshechos. Justo estaba empujando los pedazos de una puerta cuando un enorme boquete se abrió del suelo y un pedazo de concreto se hundió en el piso de abajo, aplastando ruidosamente los restos de un refrigerador y una estufa.

Sintiendo vértigo hasta en la punta del cabello, Naruto observó otro agujero más grande, tan viejo como el incendio que quemó la casa, y pensó que si seguía ahí, podía terminar cayéndose también. Como todo un cobarde, se arrastró por el suelo y regresó a las escaleras, con todas las intenciones de marcharse. Mientras llegaba, tomó nota mental de tener un cuidado extra donde ponía los pies de ahora en adelante. Específicamente en las casas quemadas como esa.

El lugar ahora estaba más iluminado y una capa espesa de polvo reflejaba la luz. Con los ojos entrecerrados, tosiendo ocasionalmente, siguió arrastrándose impulsándose de rodillas y codos, hasta tocar los escalones. Seguía sin haber rastro del bastardo. Parándose con rapidez, le invadió el pensamiento de los fantasmas de nuevo. En esa casa no había nadie vivo. Debía irse mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

Pero contra sus falsas expectativas de huida, el muchacho apareció frente a él de pronto, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y una mirada escalofriante.

—¡AH! ¡No! —y su trasero, del susto, volvió a caer sobre el suelo, levantando una ligera capa de polvo—. ¡Muérete maldito fantasma! ¡Aquí te quedas solo! ¡Muérete, muérete, muérete!

—¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cierres la maldita boca!? —el de cabello negro le sujetó firmemente del cuello, levantándolo del suelo bruscamente. Estaba furioso—. Y ahora, hasta has destruido una parte de mi casa. Eres un verdadero imbécil.

—¿Entonces no eres un fantasma? —Cerciorándose, palpó el rostro pálido con las manos sucias, dejándole las marcas de sus dedos negros—. ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes, malnacido! —y se soltó azotándole un puñetazo, golpeando al muchacho en la barbilla—. ¡Bien merecido lo tenías!

No pudo reírse lo suficiente, porque de una fuerte patada en el estómago, el otro lo impactó contra la pared del pasillo, haciéndola temblar.

—Estoy harto de ti —como un dragón furioso a punto de atacar, un hilillo de vapor empezó a salírsele de las esquinillas de los labios—. ¡Prepárate a morir!

El suelo no soportó el movimiento nuevo, e inestable como estaba, crujió rasgándose por la mitad y arrastró a ambos al suelo. Naruto pudo ver claramente como una hermosa flama naranja amenazaba con salir de la boca del muchacho, antes de apagarse por completo. Luego, cuando un gran pedazo de piedra se desplomó de lleno contra su cabeza y sintió como alguien lo sostenía firmemente del brazo para no dejarlo caer, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas y a oscurecerse.

* * *

**Notas:** Me siento orgullosa porque he cumplido el plazo de quince días esta vez. Espero seguir haciéndolo de ahora en adelante, porque le he puesto un cordón largo a mi memoria nueva para no perderla como la otra. Gracias por los comentarios y visitas, también por los que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas. Tap tap tap

**TheRusso:** Me alegra que le guste la historia y quiera seguirla hasta el final. Espero que este capítulo también lo ponga de buen humor.

**Hokuto: **No demoré esta vez. Le he puesto una correa a mi USB para no perderle de nuevo en la universidad, es uno de mis compromisos. Oh, ¿así que se ha enamorado? Vaya, entonces le aseguró que sabrá más de esta historia.

**Café Amargo:** Tiene toda la razón sobre Sasuke. Ah, pero señora panqueques, esas personas que menciona son de las que menos tiene que preocuparse por ahora. Como bien dice, habrá más cosas. Oh, y ahí está el encuentro de esos dos. Nada romántico, le aseguro. Tap tap tap


End file.
